Coming home-A CIN -Ben & Ciara Adventure
by wildhearts17
Summary: Coming Home As Ben Weston sits on death row for a crime he didn't commit, the murder of his sister Jordan Ridegway, he finds himself in the worst situation of his life. The innocent man relentless in trying to prove his innocence but with the unwavering support and love of girlfriend Ciara Brady, have hit nothing but dead ends in trying to find proof that he was framed by her gran
1. Chapter 1

**4:30 A. M.-Belfast, Ireland**

The land line phone rings six times finally waking the 90 year old recipient.

"Hello?" the elderly man becomes enraged, "You got a hell of a nerve calling me. The last time I saw you I told you the only time I want to hear from you or about you is when you're dead." The man, let's the caller finally speak, "What? Yeah, I've been keeping up. I know he has only one appeal left." He pauses, "I'll act when it is completely necessary and not before then." the older man sits up more steadily, "Look I told him I wouldn't interfere in his life. But I have been kept well abreast of what is going on. Are you telling me the date has been set, because if I devise something I can't un-implement it." He then sighed, "Alright. Send me all the intel you got. I'll call my pilot and should be in the air by noon the latest arriving in The States, late tomorrow night." He was about to hang up, but added, "Oh, and by the way if you're lying to me you'll get the full prison treatment and nobody is changing my mind."

After hearing the phone receiver put back down, an 89 year-old woman sat up in bed and questioned the man, "Jackson who was that?"

"The worst thing that could ever happen to our daughter." Jackson put on his robe.

"Oh, no. You mean…" the woman gasped and swallowed hard.

"Oh, yes. Clyde." He started to open the closet doors.

"What does he want?" the elderly woman started to get out of bed.

Jackson sighed painfully, "Avery, I've been trying to not upset you. I mean with all we've been dealing with."

"I know you've been keeping something from me lately, but I assumed it was Club Business and not my place."

He then sat down on the bed with her, "It's Oliver, Honey." He steeled himself," He's in big trouble."

"How big?" Avery tried to brace herself but broke into uncontrollable sobs as she heard the news.

Jackson put his arms around her, trying to comfort her, "Baby, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was hoping to get this straightened out. But I promise you I'm getting our Boy out of there. I've never broken a promise to you or our children or grandchildren. I am John Jackson Balfour and I will get our Oliver out and pay back the bastard who took our Tammy Sue and framed Melanie's son for her murder."

Avery tried to be brave at her husband's words as she looked at the picture on the dresser of Melanie, a teenage Tammy Sue and young Oliver.

**Three Days Later-Skyler, Illinois**

Avery watched from the kitchen as one of the Club Members left without waiting for a cup of coffee she promised them. An action alone that piqued her suspicion.

She went into the dining room, and saw her husband's laptop computer open with a picture of a young woman on the screen.

"Jackson? Who is that girl?

Jackson closed his computer, "She's potential payback."

"Payback? Payback for what?" Avery felt faint.

"You know I don't discuss my business." Jackson would not meet her gaze.

"Jackson is this business regarding Oliver?" she became impatient, "How is she involve?"

Jackson was stoic, "Just that if I can't save our grandson from death. That young lady's grandfather will know exactly what we'll be going through." He made an off the cuff remark, "Provide there is a body to be buried of course."

Avery was horrified, "What are you saying? Jackson no! You can't use an innocent girl as payback."

"Our grandson is innocent. I always say let the punishment fit the crime. If we have to mourn our grandson then Victor Kiriakis will be mourning his granddaughter. He brought this on her let him live with it." Jackson stormed out of the dining room and headed upstairs."

Avery went to the china cabinet grabbed a handful of family china plates left to her by her late mother-in-law, "Forgive me Molly." And then slammed them to the floor.

Four Hours later outside of the Brady Pub, Ciara put her phone in her purse and prepared to go see Ben at Statesville. She was about to walk to her bike when she was approached by a teenage girl of about 17 years-old with long brown hair.

"Hi, are you Ciara Brady?"

Ciara was taken aback and stunned. She hesitated then answered, "Yes."

A blond young woman in her late twenties then came up behind her and held a knife to her lower back, "I'm sorry but you'll need to come with us."

**An Hour Later-Statesville Prison**

Ben hid his eagerness as he went to the visitor's room, counting the minutes until he could see Ciara. His joy turned to confusion as he saw a man in his late twenties sitting down instead.

As the door closed, Ben expressed his shock, "Declan!"

"How's it going Cousin Oliver? Long time no want to see." The man with the dirty blond hair nonchalantly retorted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ben controlled his annoyance, "I told Jackson I wanted no part of the family or the business."

"Well somebody should have told your Old Man." Declan leaned his head on his right hand, "Because he's the one who poked the bear."

Ben bit down hard on his bottom lip, "I told Clyde to stay out of this. I begged him to stay out of this."

"You know your Old Man never listens to anyone but himself. So I heard." Declan sat up straight, "He called Jackson while he was in Belfast and low and behold he's back in town yesterday, raising holy hell and driving my Old Man and Lee crazy to come up with a plan to get you out."

Ben let out a deep breathe, "Thanks but tell Jackson I'm grateful to him and his efforts but I'll handle this on my own."

Declan smiled amused, "With whom? You've lost two appeals doing it on your own."

Ben leaned in and whispered, "I have help."

Declan whispered back, "You mean Ciara? I don't think she'll be much help."

Upon hearing Declan's words Ben became panic stricken, "What in God's name do you mean by that?''

Declan leaned further in "Oliver. I'm not coming on Jackson's request or orders. I've come on the orders of another. Until you hear different do what you're told when Jackson sends his plan." He then paused, "Or bad things might happen to Little Miss Ciara."

Ben felt as if he couldn't breathe as his fears of someday not being able to protect Ciara from the Balfour Family were coming through.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciara sat in the backseat of the Black, brand new SUV with the seventeen year old girl, on the right side of her. As she looked through the window she made several dire observations. Her captors did not have a problem with her seeing their faces nor did they have a problem with letting her see where they were driving to. Which had only one conclusion from her analysis. It would be a one way trip for her. Taking a position of calm and hope in the situation she decided to ask questions.

"I know this will sound cliché but why are you kidnapping me?"

The blond woman in her twenties answered confidently, "I know this looks pretty cut and dry but once we get where we're going we'll hopefully get all the answers we need as to why we…let me put it this way were asked to fetch you."

"So you don't know either why I'm being abducted?" Ciara was shocked by the driver's answers.

"Once we arrive and it's explained, you'll see that technically it wasn't an abduction." She could see Ciara wasn't satisfied, "I get it. This looks bad. But we're only doing it for your protection. I mean that's what I was told."

"My protection? My protection from who?" Ciara became adamant, "And before you say you can't say or that you don't know the last person that abducted me said the exact same thing and the only person that I needed protection from was them."

The blonde's curiosity was peaked and instead started asking Ciara a question, "Who actually kidnapped you?"

"My boyfriend's crazy ass sister Jordan Ridgeway. She said she was doing it to protect me from Ben and then the insane bitch tried to roast me alive in a cabin." Ciara was not holding back as her memories of Jordan started flooding back to her.

"I heard about that. So Tammy Sue was spouting off delusional crap about Oliver?" The young woman made sure she kept her eyes on the road though stunned at Ciara's revelation.

Ciara was blindside that her captor knew Jordan, "You know Jordan, I mean Tammy Sue? How? And you called Ben by his given name. How do you know them?"

The woman sighed painfully, "Because me and my sister Sage are their cousins."

The teenager tapped Ciara on the shoulder and introduced herself, "I'm Sage."

The blonde could see the look of shock on Ciara's face. She tried to make her more comfortable, "I'm Dinah. Dinah Merced."

Ciara could not control her disbelief, "Cousins? How is that possible?" she tried to compose her, "Clyde is your Uncle?"

Dinah quickly corrected her, "God no. Word of caution don't let Jackson hear you say that. Or Uncle John."

"Or Grandma or Declan, our Mom…" Sage added on her family knowledge.

"Declan, Uncle John?" Ciara's head was spinning with the names she never heard before.

Dinah looked in the rearview mirror and could see the confusion in her eyes, "I take it Oliver never mentioned us to you." She saw from the look on her face she was about to be sick." I mean Ben."

Ciara replied softly, "No he never said a word about you all."

Sage tried to make the situation easier on Ciara, "We're related to Ben through our mother. Our Mom is Leeora, Lee for short. His mother Melanie was our mother Leeora's sister. Uncle John's sister too."

Dinah elaborated further information, "Our mother is the youngest, before was Melanie. Uncle John is the oldest, their brother. Declan is his son." She glanced in the mirror again and could see an expression of betrayal and sheer confusion on Ciara's face, "I know you must be thinking Oliver. Ben. Sorry has been lying to you or keeping a whole secret life from you intentionally but if I know my cousin he has a very good reason. That's the God's honest truth."

Ciara laughed lightly, "You sound a little like him."

Dinah felt horrible for Ciara being put in the situation they were all being put in now. She decided to try and gain Ciara's trust by sharing a few personal memories, "Not surprising, he practically raised Declan and me. I mean we he was three years older but he was our everything. Our best friend, our protector you name it."

Ciara tried to process what she was being told but still found herself in disbelief, "There is something I'm not getting. If you were so close how come he cut off from you?" she tried to hide her moment of mistrust, "Or did he?"

"We haven't seen or spoken to Ben since he left Laredo." Dinah drove past an exit sign for Skyler deliberately. "Clyde was getting close to finding him. So to prevent World War Three he thought it was best he left." She looked at the speedometer on the SUV, "The Family hated Clyde with a passion and that was before Aunt Mel's death. If Clyde came storming down there trying to drag Ben away all hell would have broken lose and Ben though he hated Clyde didn't want to bring down trouble on anyone needlessly."

Sage looked and saw the sign for their exit coming up soon, "Di, Evanston is just another mile."

Ciara found herself full of questions and wasn't sure if it was the right time to press Dinah further though she seemed to be honest and fourth coming. She decided to try to ask about Jordan's life, "So how long did Jordan and Ben live in Laredo?"

Dinah paused than answered, "I'd say Tammy Sue only stayed with us a few months. She brought Ben to us when he was about ten maybe eleven. I remember my Mom once saying she said she was leaving to find some job prospects and she would send for him when she was settled. Nobody heard from her for months then one day she sent a letter saying she was sorry but she couldn't take Ben and asked my parents if they could keep him."

Ciara felt so sorry for her boyfriend hearing about another point in his life in which he wasn't alone but may have felt he was, "Unbelievable. I could say she just deserted him but in the same sentence I guess I should be grateful for taking him away from Clyde." She wished Ben were in front of her to hug him and kiss away all of his emotional pain of the past away. "I've heard some stories about him but never formally met him."

"Believe me I've heard so many stories about him from Jackson, My parents, Uncle John and Aunt Tally." She clarified quickly, "Aunt Tally is Uncle John's wife." She kept her eyes on the road intently for the turn for the exit, "I've never been around Clyde much personally before Aunt Mel died they rarely came to Branson down from Poplar Bluff." She then was hit with a memory of her childhood, "But I do remember one visit, when both me and Declan were four…." She then saw the exit, "Oh, hell almost missed the turn off."

"Di, Grandma said that you need to drive two miles down straight until you come to a giant Maple tree." Sage instructed, "Then we need to park away from the tree and start walking up the hill to the house."

Ciara was caught off guard by hearing the mention of Ben's grandmother, "Grandma?'

Dinah, drove along the rocky road, decreasing the speed on the vehicle, "Yeah. Our Grandmother is the one who asked us to go and bring you here."

"Di, I don't recognize this place." Sage was bewildered by the location.

"Neither do I. It must a new Safe house or something." She tried to assure a nervous looking Ciara, but internally wondered to herself why they never knew of the location.

As the SUV drove up the road it started to shake and vibrate making Dinah uneasy and then filled with a moment of clarity, "Now I know why she said don't bring the bikes up here, these jagged rocks would shred the tires in an instant and I'm not liking what it's doing to these new tires."

Sage did not like the way the road was shaking the vehicle, "You think Grandpa will wonder where we went? He ordered this Jeep and six more like it. If he drives this one he's bound to notice the tires won't feel the same and the jeep not handling like brand new."

"I'll let Rio change the tires but the steering won't feel the same so I'll just tell him I took it out and to avoid getting in an accident had to swerve pretty hard knocking out the alignment." Dinah was grateful as she saw what appeared to be a maple tree coming up.

Feeling a little more comfortable with the women Ciara asked a question not only to find out more about their lives but the life Ben shared with them once that he kept hidden from her, "You guys know a lot about cars and bikes do you mind if I ask how?"

Dinah felt grateful that Ciara was feeling a little at ease with them, "We've been around bikes, cars and engines since we could crawl. All the men in my family taught me, Declan and Oliver, Ben. Sorry the way around every type of automotive tool known. Our Dad and Uncle John opened the garage together and ran it. When he died Uncle John continued to run it with some of the brothers, but mainly Declan, Georgie and Herman run it now."

Sage tapped Ciara on her right shoulder, "Georgie is my Old Man."

Ciara's mouth dropped open stunned, "You're married?"

"I'm a newlywed. We got married two months ago." Sage responded dryly.

Dinah tried to explain as well as understand Ciara's shock, "I take it things are a lot different in Salem. People in our family, the Club marry a lot sooner than expected. Aunt Tally Uncle John's wife married him shortly after her eighteenth birthday of course she had known him for six months before then. He was already in his early twenties. Same with our mom, she met Daddy when she was eighteen and married him in Mexico shortly after."

Ciara still tried to come to terms with what she heard, "Oh, man. I'm just trying to picture my Grandpa Doug when my Mom and Dad used to go together. He was slightly older than her and I heard stories about him hitting the roof back then. He got worked up so bad once about them he had a heart attack."

"Sounds like Grandpa when he found out Georgie had proposed to Sage, minus the heart attack." Dinah mused, "Don't get me wrong Georgie is a great guy, loyal to the family and without a doubt a real sweetheart. But him being ten years older than Sage brought some type of unexplainable flashback for him."

"I know tell me about it." Sage leaned back on the seat, "He started making no sense and saying it was like Clyde Weston all over again." She rolled her eyes, "I had no idea what he was talking about. I was starting to think he was losing his mind."

"I'll admit it doesn't make sense. I mean Aunt Melanie I believe was only three years younger than Clyde and she was a widow with Jordan already. " Dinah stopped the car, and parked it, "I guess grandma thought he lost his hold on reality too, that's why she shut him up pretty, quick with "Oh, Jackson you don't know what you're saying.", I'm starting to worry about him too." She saw the house in the distance, "Well Ladies, it's time we make our journey and get some answers."

As the women walked up to the door, Ciara tried to calm her nerves but she couldn't hide her uneasiness not about wanting questions to why she needed to be protected and from whom, but meeting Ben's grandmother and maybe more of his secret family.

Dinah knocked four times and then entered when she heard her grandmother's voice respond.

The elderly Balfour matriarch walked to the foyer and greeted her grand-daughters and Ciara. Avery Balfour was a woman of average height who was chubby, with cotton white hair, who wore bifocals.

Ciara couldn't help but think she looked very motherly and gentle, a little bit like Mrs. Clause. Upon appearance and stature, she reminded her of her grandma Caroline however nothing like Julie.

"I see you girls found this place." Avery hugged Dinah.

"What is this place? A new Safe house, I've never known about before." Dinah looked around the home.

Avery exhaled and bowed her head, "You can't ever tell your grandfather. In our seventy years of marriage it's the only secret I've ever kept from him. Besides a few small ones, but this one is in the category of huge. It's mine. It belonged to my parents. When I was growing up as a small child my parents used to bring me, my sister and my brothers here to vacation."

Sage need to take in the information slowly, "Yours?" she looked around the cabin, "It's beautiful. But why didn't you tell grandpa about it? Didn't he know it existed?"

"He knew alright. What he didn't know was when my parents died they left it to me. I was the youngest and he would never have expected it, mind you." Avery started to nervously wring her fingers on her apron, "Technically my brother Travis would have gotten it being the oldest, but he never had an interest in it nor my brothers Henry or Paul. The day of my father's will reading your grandfather was in Michigan on Club business and didn't attend with me at the lawyer's office, so when I found out I got the place I made my sister Dora promise not to breathe a word to him about it and if he ever asked agree it was left to her. She then smiled sneakily, "Lucky for me what ever went down in Michigan didn't go down as planned and when he came home he was so preoccupied when I told him the cabin went to Dora, he didn't ask twice and never brought it up ever again."

Ciara hadn't been formally introduced to Mrs. Balfour but from her story about the cabin, couldn't help but be impressed by her intellect and her ways.

"I still don't get it why the cloak and dagger with the cabin?' Dinah couldn't understand her grandmother's strategy. "Didn't he like it?"

"Because if I told him he would have sold it or turn it to what you thought it was. It was mine. A memory of my wonderful childhood and a time when the life I came from was pure and innocent." Avery was adamant, "I haven't asked much of your grandfather in our marriage and have been content but I was not going to fight to keep what rightfully belonged to me." Avery adjusted her glasses, "Men can be head strong but remember girls you can be just as head strong. It's a marriage not the service and they are the only General."

Ciara couldn't help but be impressed with Avery, though having just being enlightened about her existence. She also reminded her not to judge a book by its cover. Avery Balfour might look like Mrs. Clause but she definitely was a kindred spirit to Grandma Julie.

Avery noticed Ciara's amusement, "Oh, my where are my manners? I didn't mean to be so rude and forget your existence and not introduce myself. I'm Avery Balfour, Ben's grandmother."

Ciara extended her hand to her, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Balfour."

"Avery. But I do hope you'll feel comfortable enough someday to call me grandma." Avery then looked at the women, "Might as well sit down girls, we have a long time till the pot pies are finished and that should be plenty of time until Declan arrives from Statesville."

Ciara's ears perked up, "Your Grandson went to Statesville? Was it to see Ben?"

"Ben?" Avery was slightly confused.

"Oliver, Grandma." Dinah corrected, "Remember he changed his name to Benjamin his middle name while on the run and decided to keep it even when Clyde caught up with him."

"Oh, yes. That's something I still need to get used to." She wrung her fingers nervously, "Yes, Declan went to see Ben and I hope he listened to what I told Declan to tell him. He just needs to do what he's told until I can defuse the situation with Jackson, then everything will be fine."

"Jackson?" Dinah was shocked by her grandmother's statement, "What does grandpa have to do with this?"

"Not to interrupt Mrs. Balfour, I mean Avery, I mean Grandma but Dinah and Sage the reason you asked them to bring me here was for my own protection. Who do I need protection from?" Ciara was comfortable and wanted to know more about Ben's life but she needed the reason for her being brought into the mountains clarified.

"Oh, Dear this is so difficult to say. "Avery started to perspire, "I know you'll think badly of him at first but he's not an awful man. He never has reacted like this before. I'm going to sound like a battered wife trying to talk up his good points but it's the God's honest truth he's never proclaimed anything like this before, honest. I blame Clyde for setting him off like this, something just isn't adding up and he's too furious to see it."

"Grandma you're scaring us. Who wants to hurt Ciara? Who did Clyde set off." Sage couldn't keep her curiosity at bay though she had been warned in the past many times to in regard to family business.

Avery exhaled in a troubled fashion, "God forgive him but it's Jackson. Your grandfather is the one who is after Ciara."

As Ciara reeled from the revelation as to Ben's grandfather wanting to have her killed, Dinah and Sage could not believe their own grandfather would put a price on the head of an innocent young woman, who happened to love his grandson dearly.

**The Woods Behind the Balfour Home in Skyler**

"Everything from this moment on needs to be completely cloak of darkness. Oliver's final appeal is today and if he loses it then we have to move fast to get him out of Statesville." Jackson Balfour, kicked a few rocks as he walked slowly between his children, John on his right side, Lee on his left side. "What have we got so far in contingency plans."

"I've put Rupert, Bass and Rio inside. Rupert will let Oliver know we're waiting to hear what's going down then act, but we're definitely there for him and will act only when necessary." John relayed as he looked at his feet while walking."

"Why in the hell Bass? He's never done this kind of work before. He's a doctor." Jackson did not understand his son's reasoning behind his move.

"And while we're on inexperience why Rio. My son is just like Bass he has no experience and he has no affiliation with our dealings and what we do." Lee would not hide her disapproval of her son being brought into the family business.

"That's exactly why I've recruited both of them. They are not known to the Club or Law Enforcement and that's going to be a huge advantage keeping contact actively with Oliver. Rio has taken a position as a new guard and Bass is in the infirmary." John proudly boasted.

"My son as a guard? Are you serious? He's not going to be watching Oliver only he'll have to deal with other inmates, dangerous ones at that." Lee was incensed with her brother's move.

"Rio can handle himself, he is Frank's son isn't he? He knows what he's gotten himself into and will be fine. Besides we're moving at a record pace. There wasn't time for me to bring in guys from other charters." John would not change his plan.

"Lee, how about you?" Jackson had misgivings about John's idea as well but kept them to himself.

"I have something that I already set in motion as well but it's more of a last resort option. I've already told John what it is." Lee's voice lowered as she thought of her plan.

Jackson expressed his dismay, "'dI like to have more confident plans set up than maybe's and works in progress. We're going down to the wire if Oliver's appeal in denied and failure is not an option."

"Which brings me to the elephant in front of us and it's your plans for Ciara Brady. I'm out and out saying it that I do not approve nor do I like it. And none of the other Club Members and Charters will either." John would not hide his exasperation, "What the hell are you thinking Pop? She's an innocent girl she shouldn't need to be paying for her grandfather's sins."

"And what about Melanie? We owe it to her to have Oliver's death avenged if he gets the needle. What about Tammy Sue doesn't she deserve justice as well?" Jackson rebutted.

"Are you serious? Tammy Sue. She tried to kill that girl if anything we should be bending over backwards apologizing for what she nearly did to her." John would not back down. "And mother agrees with me about that."

"You're so much like her sometimes that you're starting to sound like her. Tammy Sue was Melanie's child too and yes she was troubled and it's my fault for not trying to help her before things got out of hand." Jackson tried to rationalize.

"Out of hand? She tried to kill Miss Brady as well as numerous other people. She tried to frame her own brother, her own flesh and blood for Ciara's murder using some type of insane, delusional rationale to do so. No, I'm sorry if it displeases you but I'm not factoring Tammy Sue in this no way, no how. I'm working to clear Oliver and that is it." John was adamant in his objection.

"I agree with John completely on this so don't even think about asking me to do the deed." Lee countered to their father.

"I figured you'd go soft on me, so I already have someone in place. Flame." Jackson responded triumphantly feeling he had won the disagreement with his children.

"Flame! Are you really going senile? Using one of Declan's people? His wife to do this macabre dirty work." John was enraged.

"She's loyal and knows what's at stake. She'll do the job and it's not Declan's business to question." Jackson was unyielding.

"You want to bet on that. When your grandson finds out and God knows he will and your prediction of no hell to be raised goes through the crashing window, don't say you weren't warned and informed that your son said he would not do a thing to help you out of the mess you created." John nodded affirmatively.

Lee then added, "Daddy, I've done some very aggressive research and from what I gather Oliver and Ciara are a couple and dare I say in love with each other. It doesn't make sense you killing the one woman who loves him more than anything in the world."

"If she loves him so much than she won't mind joining him in death, God forbid." Jackson tried to impress his assumptions of Ciara on them, "She should be welcoming it."

"Somehow that doesn't sound right don't you think? And number two since when did we start rolling like the pharaohs did and have common law wives buried with them too when they died? It sounds completely ludicrous." Lee argued.

Jackson lost his patience with his offspring, "This ends now. My decree stands. Ciara Brady's life is in your hands. Translation you don't fail. Because if my grandson dies little Miss Brady's heart will stop beating thirty seconds later. Do I make myself clear?" He then walked away from them.

"John, what do we do? Daddy has gone completely crazy. He's gonna kill that girl." Lee felt herself almost hyperventilating.

"No, pressure but failure is definitely not an option here. Not only does Oliver's life depend on it but Ciara Brady's life too." John was grim in his resolve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#3**

**Visitor's Room of Statesville Prison**

Upon hearing that Ciara was on the radar of his mother's family the Balfours, Ben's chest started to tighten with anxiety. He had spent eleven years moving around with his relatives and the motorcycle club his grandfather had helped found decades ago, The Raven's Shadow. The Club was more than just being about riding your bike, they were a family. Though his grandfather, his Uncles and other family members tried to keep some of their dirty deeds hidden from him and his cousins growing up, unfortunately sometimes information never could stay buried. Secrets that needed to be taken to the grave of atrocities, revenge and payback or just sheer sick and depraved behavior finding an outlet. He demanded himself to be calm and began his inquisition.

Grabbing Declan by the back of his neck quickly, his eyes locked on his slightly younger cousin, "What the hell are you talking about? Why is Ciara's name being dropped at me?"

Declan swallowed hard, "Easy, Oliver. Remember where you are."

"I am that's why you're still alive." Ben's voice was low but not hiding his anger.

After Ben released his hold on Declan he provided the information he knew, "OK, listen. I don't know all the facts, but this morning Grandma called me and asked me to come down here and tell you to just do what Jackson wants until she can get him to see rational."

Ben tried hard to hide his shock, "Rational, Jackson! Wait Grandma? How does she know what's going on? She never gets involved in Club Business."

Declan kept an eye for where the guard was, "She didn't get involved willingly. She overheard what she didn't like and expressed her displeasure to the Old Man."

Ben was getting agitated, "Your dancing around what I want to know. Why is Jackson bringing Ciara into the mix? Why is he using her to keep me in line? What does he want me to do?"

Declan let out a sharp painful breath, "It's not that he wants you to do something." He paused trying to find a way not to upset his cousin, "It has to do with your sentence. If you die Oliver. He's…He's…"

Ben's teeth were clenched, "He's what? He's what?"

"He's… He's going to kill Ciara." Declan mournfully divulged.

Ben started to hyperventilate in terror briefly, but quickly composed, "No. No. You have to stop this Dec. You have to get word to Jackson….no tell him I need to see him now. Ciara is innocent. I'll do whatever he wants. Please just tell him not to hurt Ciara."

Declan took Ben's hand and was cautioned by the guard.

"No touching. The inmate knows the rules." Bellowed the burly man.

"We're praying. Exercising our first amendment constitutional right." Declan then raised his hand and turned the back of it to face the guard showing his tattoo of being a high ranking member of the Raven's Shadow. "I don't see you having any problems with that."

Upon seeing the threatening ink, the guard turned his head away.

Ben recognized the tattoo and knowing it's meaning and felt slightly at ease, "You're the Vice President. You can appeal my case to Jackson. Your word will carry plenty of weight Declan."

Declan steadied himself to make sure the guard didn't hear any more of their conversation, "Hold a second. My Dad is the President and Jackson still overrules him some of the time. You got to tell me everything so I can give grandma what she'll need. Don't leave anything out. The first thing we got to do is figure out what could have set The Old Boy off, to go to such extremes at Ciara."

Ben started to have guarded optimism, "You said Clyde called him and told him about me being on Death Row and wanting him to help get me out of here."

Declan folded his hands, "Yeah. The key is what he told him. How much does Clyde know?"

Ben shook his head in disgust, "Unfortunately everything. Oh, man what the hell was I thinking? I told Clyde that I was framed and I told him who I think framed me. Victor Kiriakis and his nephew Xander. I told him I think Victor ordered Xander to kill Jordan."

Declan started to process the information, "Ok, but how is Ciara mixed up in this?"

Ben braved himself, "Ciara is Victor's granddaughter and he highly disapproves of us being together."

"Being together? Wait Ollie are you saying you and this Ciara Brady chick, have been going out, friends with benefits, more than casual acquaintances or are you saying that Ciara is your Old Lady?" Declan started to stroke his thin beard.

"We've been together for two years." Ben did not like referring to Ciara in that way but reluctantly agreed with Declan's last choice of characterization, "So yeah, she would be considered my Old Lady." Ben wasn't too fond of his nickname used, "And its Ben. Ollie is long buried the way I'm starting to believe Clyde should have been."

Declan rolled his eyes, "If my Old Man and Jackson had their way he would have been twenty-four years ago. Uncle Frank was too much of a softy to let that happen."

"There was nothing soft about Frank." Ben cleared up sternly, "He got his hands dirty when he needed to, but there was nothing wrong with showing mercy too."

Declan rolled his eyes, "You and Frank. Sometimes by the way you think I think you should have been his kid instead of Clyde's. You talk the way Rio does."

"Given what Clyde has given me you don't think I would have better off as Frank's kid?" Ben rebutted.

"What have I given you? Except life." Clyde rudely interrupted.

"Any guy can screw and make a baby but it takes a real man, to be a father." Ben's reply was sharp and cold.

"Why you ungrateful bastard. Is this what I get for demeaning myself and asking your son of a bitch of a grandfather for help to save your life? Clyde approached Ben with a rage in his eyes.

"What the ass you doing here Clyde?' Declan added with defiance, "I don't remember asking to see you or join our conversation."

"Earl, told me that Ben had a very interesting visitor from Raven's Shadow. A high ranking member so I had to see if The Man was here himself." Clyde sat down next to Ben without being asked.

Declan smirked than laughed, "Earl better mind his own business next time or some "associates" of mine from the Aryan Brother Hood might remind him to." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned slightly back in his chair, "So you feel like a big man having the guards on payroll, so to speak?"

Clyde laughed and shook his head from side to side, "Look, Little John I spoke to Jackson a few days ago and now I'm finally seeing some movement. So what's the Old Man going to do?'

Ben quelled his rage at his father, "Well for starters he put a hit out on Ciara." He saw the shock in Clyde's eyes, "What the hell did you tell him to go nuclear or am I trying not to believe that maybe you suggested that to him as payback?'

Clyde's eyes began to bulge. He fought stammering to defend himself, "Now look here all I did was tell your grandfather that your final appeal was coming up and that he needed to come up with his usual Hail Mary saves and save you. Why in hell's name would I want him to hurt Ciara? Get payback for what?"

"For when you and Victor used to go at it? For Xander being free and you spending your life here? Or that the usual you want control over me and feel Ciara is an obstacle and her being "out of the picture" will leave me vulnerable." Ben was seething with anger.

"Look no matter what those two bastards did to me you are my number one priority." Clyde saw Ben smirk at him and look at him in disdain, "It's the truth Ollie. You are my son, my flesh and blood. And I'll move heaven and earth to keep you alive. Even if it means begging a man whose wanted me dead since he met me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive but I swear on your mother's grave I never ever sold Ciara out to him and you know deep down that is the God's honest truth."

"Well something sent him over the edge." Ben still had his suspicions in Clyde's phone conversation with his grandfather, "He's never went after a woman before as retribution. Or am I wrong Dec?"

"If he did it hasn't been while I've been in the business but to the best of my knowledge he hasn't." Declan put his hands in his pocket, "Clyde, word for word what did you tell him?"

Clyde sighed mournfully, "I told him that your final appeal was coming up, Ben and it was your last chance at escaping the needle. I told him I know he hates me, but I'll do anything if he can just find a way to help you. He said he knows you were maintaining your innocence and declaring you were framed so he asked me to give him a list of suspects capable or having motive to do that. I told him what you said Victor Kiriakis would have motive and most likely asked my old compadre Xander to do it."

Ben folded his arms angrily, "Why do I feel like you're leaving so much out? I mean am I supposed to believe he didn't ask why Victor would go after me? Are you freakin' serious?"

"Must be getting' old Clyde I've seen drunk men lie better than you?" Declan taunted.

"**Ok, I may have told him that Victor was capable of framing you but it was just to light a fire under him to get you out." Clyde grabbed Ben's arm, "I swear and I mean it this time I never thought he'd go ballistic and want to hurt Ciara. Ollie, listen to me I may have my opinions of her but from what I'm hearin' from you and been reading in the papers she's devoted to you, she loves you. You'll never find another love like that and the future of our family. I'm a lot of things son but I would never take the one person who has been giving you all you've ever deserved and dreamed of. " A lone tear fell down Clyde's cheek, "I know what it's like not being able to be with your destiny, the one you really love. You're my son, if it couldn't happen for me then I'm glad that it's happening for you." He brushed another tear away from his cheek.**

"**You know Clyde you actually sound convincing." Declan leaned against the wall.**

"**Oh, believe what the hell you want I'm not asking for your approval. You're as judgmental as your father and grandfather." Clyde sat down, "No, I take it back about your father because he never would have done to me what Jackson did and that says plenty."**

"**What did Grandpa do to you?" Ben's curiosity was piqued at the information he possibly never heard before.**

**Clyde shook his head from side to side wearily then let a hard sigh out, "It happened thirty-two years ago…"**

**Before he could tell his son and nephew his tale Justin walked in.**

"**I just got the verdict in on your final appeal." **

**The men looked at him each trying to get an idea what he was going to say and with his words said were sucker punched. **


End file.
